Complication redone
by aprilruby
Summary: MS. PATRIOT WHAT MAY I ASK ARE YOU DOING?“I’m thinking of past memoirs of a life gone astray, why?”


I'm a perfectionist with no friends….that sounds cliché. I think I sometimes overdo things actually…maybe. I'm not pathetic though as it may seem….I'm not. I guess I'm just different. I dress chic for the most part. I love looking like something out of a uniform magazine. I feel sorry for all who don't understand the crisp look of it. My style is: a nice black pencil skirt ending in the middle of your knees and a blank white button up shirt with a black girls tie. Please don't forget the simply onyx ballet flats.

A long time ago in a land far away, I was known as Mattie. I had light tanned skin with dyed dark brown hair. I wore a lot of figure forming clothes I must say. My crazy best friend was Tala. I had the ugliest grades ever. I still can't believe I didn't fail. My little brother André running around crazily setting off fire sprinklers. My older sister Rayne would be trying to steal Jay's graffiti markers, and my lovely brother jay just being here. My dad wasn't a workaholic and my mom wasn't dead. Don't you just love this land from far away?

Too Bad. It's gone.

MS. PATRIOT WHAT MAY I ASK ARE YOU DOING?

"I'm thinking of past memoirs of a life gone astray, why?"

Don't you love my truthful answers? People are staring. I hate when they do that.

**5 minutes of awkward silence**

Oh and finally the bell rings, time for theatre. This class is a snoozer. It's just trying to pretend this sad, pitied school has any artistic talent what so ever. Our auditorium is huge though. It's around half the size of a football field. There's a small circular stage in the middle with seats surrounding it. The auditorium started filling up with alumni…it looks like a lot of people liked drama or the drama teacher's assistant. Ever since school started rumors roamed around that he was a male model from Peru or Spain or America…something like that. It was only because he had some mysterious look or whatever…I don't really care as long as he gives me an A.

Our teacher said it's boring to conform to the classic looks so she designed the theater herself. You can really tell. There are sand colors and some red curtain outlined in black. Here comes Mrs. Miriam Shield now on the stage. Her 3 year old son Ozuma Jr. was hiding behind her skirt. He's so cute.

Mrs. Miriam smiled at the class. She seemed so fond of us. It looks like she was the only actual teacher who cared.

"Good morning class! Today's the day I introduce my new masterpiece. It's called "Ronnie and Charlie" It's about this boy named Ronnie and this girl named Charlotte obviously who are split at birth. Isn't that cliché? So I had to change this cliché into a something coolerific children and you'll see the fun in the script. Everyone has to audition. I almost forgot to mention besides my usual helper Hiro Granger the school board allowed me to hire another one for the production, he's been a big help to me over days of working together and now I'll introduce my High school helper Jay Patriot."

Time stopped right there. All I could do was stare. There was my brother. Right there.

He's supposed to be far away…..anywhere but here. Why?

I stayed where I was, glued to my spot in the auditorium. By now, my brother saw me. He smiled at me. I flinched for a second; it was awhile as you know since I've even heard his name let alone saw his face up close. This is beside the point though; it was my turn to say a few words.

"Mr. Patriot please with all due respect go home"

"No, what the heck is with the formality?"

I ignored his question.

"Do you need money? If you did I'll just give you my debit card and buy whatever you want just leave my family and me alone"

His face went hard except for his outgoing eyes.

"No, and it's impolite to not answer my question along with the fact your using incorrect grammar because it is actually our family."

Trying to beat me at my game which isn't even a game to me at all; he really shouldn't challenge me at this.

"Talking about impolite? How about the fact you could've gave a little notice to your visit."

"I told Rayne on my visit and she said if I said anything you'd find anything to avoid me."

"Well, she's right I'm still trying to avoid you and your right in front of me"

"C'mon sis stop bein pathetic…"

"OHH …ohh…OHH…You TALK TO ME about being pathetic!"

"Ummm….sis are you mad at me? You're turning kinda red…"

"HAVE THOSE MUSCLES TAKEN THE PLACE OF YOUR BRAIN JAY!"

Jayclow cracked a smile.

"You know….you just called me Jay."

I gave him a sweaty look of pure exasperation like I was dehydrated or something like that because seriously I truly was.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said since the start of this conservation have you?"

"Mattie…"

He put his steel muscled arms around me and gave me a hug that I've only realized now how much I sincerely missed but I couldn't give in everything just like that whether I loved…liked the feeling or not. I put on my cold mask and hoped that my voice wouldn't falter.

"It's Honor now Jay….and everything is different now…really different now and I wish YOU weren't here because I know you'll ruin my life…I mean our lives as in the family's……yeah…yeah"

I looked straight into his eyes. He very well wasn't pleased from my actions and after that look on his face I hoped that I'd never have to do it again. His eyes were so cold and his features just added to the scariness. It turned so pale as if the color was rushed out of his face. But what could I do? I couldn't let him stay….I couldn't….really.

"Well guess what Mattie I'm…."

"JAY! There you are so that's where my bunny went…and now who is this? ….you weren't cheating on me were you babe? …. Nahh she's too ugly…."

"Mariah…She's my sister"

"Uhhh…. Sorry B…she doesn't look like you that much….kinda like some kind of smarty….ewwwww"

There was no hint of a real apology in her at all. She looked disgusted by my presence.

"Gosh I hate this. I just wanna go home. I just want all of you to leave my family alone….AND I JUST WANT THAT PINKY GIRLS FACE REASSEMBLED!"

I would've slapped her if I wasn't so clumsy, I tripped and now I'm sadly on the floor. Maybe I am pathetic. This wasn't really the best time to ponder this though. So I ran.

"Wow…I guess you're weird adrenaline is starting to kick…I'd say you didn't change that much mattie"

"Eww….Mattie… that's such a guy's name"

"Uhhh Miah that's a nickname…"

"Well it doesn't suit her though… she should get one o those business kind things…"

"You mean names?"

"Riiiiighhhhht"

"Where'd she go?"

I ran nice and far. I didn't want to do anything. My vision felt impaired and I lost sight almost of where I was going. I really didn't know. I slumped myself down. I was in the school garden lying behind a rotten tree. Nobody took care of it anymore since our gardener decided to retire. Now it's all dying. No one cares.

"Mattie where are you?"

I could hear my brother's faint voice. There was no place where my brother couldn't find me. Usually, I'd be happy about this because he was always my knight in shining armor besides Daddy before but right now this sucks.

"Does little Mattie wanna cry?"

I jerked my head. Oh gosh, it was just Tala. I thought it was someone of actual importance. He stood up and sat down right beside me like we were actual friends. That was a long time ago.

"Tala this is really a bad time"

"You really think I can't understand the hidden meaning in those words"

"Like what?"

I was kind of getting curious and it was slightly a need to talk to someone… even if it is the enemy Kai's right hand man.

"I don't know"

"you can be so stupid sometimes"

That brought back so many memories that I smile just to think about them.

"You know you look prettier when you smile"

"Please don't use pick up lines its insulting the small pieces of dignity I have left"

He gave a nod.

"You're gonna have to face him eventually mark my words…"

I closed my eyes. I was so scared inside before that my new rep as a uniform perfectionist would be broken in this town thanks to him. He's the only one who really knows the truth on what happened. Again I Say, Tala was my best friend. It sounds awkward even when I think about it weirdly. He tried to talk to me when he first moved here but I smudged him off so Kai defended him. This turned out to be the beginning of the new best friends Kai and Tala. Maybe I shouldn't have let it happen but I really didn't know what to do. I was being so stupid letting my pride get in the way…but there is no turning back now.

"No I won't…I was planning to leave this town anyway …just got a fax permission from Daddy that I could"

I was lying. He faxed me that since Tala moved here if I wanted I could go he said. Daddy knows how much I always want to runaway when things get complicated. I guess I'm a coward too.

"Where's your Daddy now anyway?"

"At home…he decided to come for dinner…but 24 hours ago he was in Paris…You're invited for dinner if you want"

I don't know why I said that.

"Can Kai Come?"

"No"

There is no way I'd let him step in the house. I would never live it down.

"You still have dinner at 6:00 sharp right"

When I acknowledge this it makes me realize at how some simple things never change.

"Always"

"Do you still like chocolate cake?"

"Maybe"

I really don't remember the taste of chocolate cake. Was it really still that good? I heard my sister Rayne calling me.

"Honor…you better not be hiding behind that broken tree"

Yes… definitely my sister. I started walking off.

"Don't forget to come early because we lock the doors at 5:59"

"Of course"

"Goodbye Mr. Volcov"

"Goodbye Miss. Patriot"

And so the game begins.


End file.
